


just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there

by Perditus



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perditus/pseuds/Perditus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's better to grow up never rather than later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Post-Ultimatum. I always get this weird tight feeling in my chest when I think about Fourze and growing up.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own it.

“Ne, Gentaro,” Yuuki began, stretching her hand above her as though she could reach into space. The grass was warm under her body and she was sure there were going to be leaves in her hair that would take forever to pick out but for right now she was content where she was. “Why did you throw away the Fourze driver?”  
  
Gentaro was lying down beside her, the stars twinkling in the reflection of his eyes and he smiled. “Because I didn’t need it anymore.”  
  
Yuuki turned her head. “Eh?!”  
  
“We had our turn,” he began, sitting up and resting his arms on his knees, his hands loosely interlocked. It was moments like this when Yuuki had a hard time believing that their time at Amanogawa High had been over for four…five years now. She still felt like the same girl with Hayabusa-kun strapped to her backpack and an almost overbearing obsession with space. “Now my students will protect the school.”  
  
It was strangely perceptive, for Gentaro at least, who had a habit of looking only deep enough to see a friend and going no further. To win his loyalty, all you had to give was a show of true emotion and intent.  
  
“By themselves?”  
  
“We did it.”  
  
Yuuki hummed. “Yeah. But still.”  
  
Gentaro jumped up, the flames on his converse worn thin from days of his youth. “They can grab the stars. I know they can.”  
  
“And for you?” She crossed her arms against the wind, brushing stray locks of hair out of her mouth. “I know you, Gen-chan. You can’t be the teacher to just sit behind a desk. You’ll get so bored.”  
  
He laughed, loud and clear, just like he used to—with unbridled joy. “No, I’d probably lose my mind before that happened.”  
  
The question was clear in her eyes, but Gentaro didn’t look down at her and placed his hands on his hips, stretching his neck and looking directly up at the dark sky. “I can make sure the future is in good hands though.”  
  
Yuuki bit back a smile. She still missed her high school years, but nothing made her happier than seeing how much her friends have grown. “And what if you run into trouble?” She giggled and kicked off her shoes. She buried her toes in the warm dirt. Despite asking the question, the astronaut had a feeling she already knew the answer.  
  
Gentaro hit his chest with his fist twice and pointed up. “If I need it, the Fourze driver will come back to me!” His voice was so loud, like he would wake all the cosmos with it. _Well,_ Yuuki thought, _maybe we don’t have to grow up after all_. “It’s because we’re buds!”


End file.
